Descended of Zaraki
by Weasleysrule
Summary: A three year old Naruto was hated by Konoha. But a certain man would like to train him. That man is none other than his grandfather and the father of Uzumaki Kushina. This man is none other than Zaraki Kenpachi, a Taicho of Seireitei. Naruto/Harem no yaoi
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Welcome to the next story. I hope this will please many Naruto and Bleach fans. As a warning, this story will have a few things that many of you will not expect. Also, this will be a Naruto/Harem. The women in this harem will be a younger Tsunade/Shizune/Anko/Kurenai/Hana/Tsunami. I may or may not add more, and yes, I want older women in this harem. Also, most of the first chapter will take place in Soul Society. I hope everyone enjoys this story, and constructive criticism is welcome, but all flamers will be ignored. Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach, but if I did own Naruto, Itachi would still be alive.

Chapter 1.

How would one describe Zaraki Kenpachi? A homicidal killer? A vicious cold-blooded monster? Or someone who would not hesitate to destroy an entire army for his adopted daughter, Kusajishi Yachiru? He was mostly the latter of the three things. Sure, he enjoys fights more than Yachiru loves candy, but he was, contrary to popular belief, not a psycho who only wants to kill others.

Ever since he first entered the Soul Society and killed the previous Taicho of the 11th division of the Gotei 13 and took his place as Taicho rumors had spread that he was a demon, and therefore he was given many nicknames striking fear into the hearts of every spirit he came across. Of all the nicknames, his favorite was the 'Demon of the Zaraki District', since he came from the most dangerous district of Rukongai.

Currently, the spiky-haired, eye patch wearing Shinigami was walking over to his Division, preparing on training his grunts into the ground.

Although everyone in the 11th Division was deathly afraid of him, their loyalty to the massive Shinigami was without equal. His most loyal were his 3rd and 5th seat, Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika respectively. There was also his Fukutaicho and adopted daughter Yachiru, who would do anything for him. The 11th Divisions loyalty to Kenpachi was such that each member would willingly go through hell and back for him, if he was ever in danger. Fortunately he was hardly ever in danger, because there were few beings that could ever hope to defeat him in battle.

On the way to his Division, he encountered the beautiful Taicho of the 4th Division, Unohana Retsu.

"Hi Retsu-chan." Kenpachi greeted the doctor. She was the only person he would ever use honorifics for.

"Hello Kenpachi-kun. I have received word that Yamamoto-sotaicho has called a Taichos meeting, and he wants everyone there." Unohana told him.

"Can't I skip this? I have to train those slackers in the 11th." Kenpachi told her.

"Well, when this is over, after training the members of your squad, maybe I can give you a massage to help you _feel better_." Unohana offered.

Kenpachi blushed before hastily agreeing. He was given many nicknames but the one he liked more than the 'Demon of the Zaraki District' was being called the husband of Unohana Retsu. Needless to say, when they got married, everyone in Soul Society was beyond shocked. Kenpachi still laughed when he remembered telling the other Taichos of their engagement.

_Flashback_

"Alright, now that everyone is here, we can begin the Taicho's meeting. First, is there anything that needs to be brought up?" Asked Yamamoto.

Kenpachi looked at Unohana and with an encouraging nod from her, he spoke up.

"Yeah, I think there is something that you all need to know." Kenpachi told them.

Everyone, save Unohana, was surprised. Kenpachi rarely brought something up unless it was of utmost importance.

"Please continue Zaraki-Taicho." Yamamoto told him.

Kenpachi started scratching his head, for once he was nervous.

'I can't believe that Retsu wants me to tell them.' Kenpachi thought before telling them

"Well, better spit it out. Unohana and I are engaged." Kenpachi told the last part in a whisper so low that no one could hear him, except Komamura Sajin, who upon hearing it, gasped and fainted with a look of horror on his fox-like face.

"I'm sorry Zaraki-Taicho but I'm afraid we didn't hear that." Yamamoto told him, while wondering what the hell was going on.

"I said Unohana and I are engaged." Kenpach said in another low tone.

"(Sigh) Again we didn't hear that." Yamamoto told him. He was losing his patience, and to see the great Zaraki Kenpachi like this meant that something was wrong.

"For crying out loud you old bastard, I said Unohana and I are engaged!" Kenpachi shouted.

The room was so silent that you could hear a pin needle drop. After a few minutes, Hitsugaya Toshiro finally regained his voice.

"W-what did you say?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Are you deaf you midget?! I said Unohana Retsu and I are getting married! Do I need to spell it out for you bastards?!" Shouted an obviously annoyed Zaraki Kenpachi.

The reactions varied from Taicho to Taicho. Kyoraku Shunsui dropped his Sake' bottle and he would later throw the rest away thinking it was laced with something.

Ukitake Jushiro gave a small smile to the couple, though he was wondering if this was a prank.

Byakuya paled. Granted, he and Yachiru had an uncle/niece relationship, but she was dangerous since she had the habit of destroying part of the 6th Division compound. If Kenpachi had _more _kids, that would mean he would have even more damage to repair, when Kenpachi recruited him to babysit.

Mayuri also paled, but was wearing makeup so no one could tell. He despised Kenpachi and Yachiru, mostly because Yachiru often broke into the most secure areas of the 12th Division and let some of the experiments out so she could play with them. Unfortunately he had to put down a very interesting creature, because while Yachiru was playing fetch with it, it destroyed various experiments. More kids would mean more destruction, and Mayuri was most definitely not going to like that.

Soi Fongs jaw dropped and her eyes were wide.

Gin's smile dropped, and he opened his eyes in shock. Now for those wondering why Gin is in the Seireitei, well it's an interesting story. Apparently, before he, Aizen, and Tosen left for Hueco Mundo, Gin had been acting as a spy for Yamamoto. Ever since he first entered the 5th Division, and killed the 3rd seat, who was planning on aiding Aizen in his betrayal, he had been secretly reporting to Yamamoto all of Aizen's activities. The reason Yamamoto never stopped Aizen, was because he wanted to destroy the Hogyoku without possibly killing Rukia. He also wanted to destroy the Espada, so they would never be a threat to Soul Society.

Gin was actually very instrumental in the shinigami's victory in the Winter War. While Aizen was too distracted fighting the other shinigami, Gin betrayed him and dealt a fatal blow to the former shinigami. Gin also helped Orihime destroy the Hogyoku.

After the war, Yamamoto explained everything about Gin to the other shinigami and he was pardoned of all crimes.

Hitsugaya was starting to think he became sick and is imagining things.

Yamamoto had to refrain from gaping like an idiot. Instead he chose to widen his eyes.

"Weeelll, since some of us need to recover from this news, why don't we start the meeting again in a few hours?" Yamamoto suggested, knowing no one would be able to focus on the meeting.

"Huh, they took it better than I thought they would." Kenpachi told Unohana while chuckling as they were leaving.

"So Retsu, you want to go spar?" Asked Kenpachi.

Unohana got a smile, and to anyone who noticed, it held a bit of mischief.

"Hmm, I believe that I have plenty of time. Your place?" Unohana asked.

"Sure." Kenpachi answered.

_End Flashback_

After that, word spread about the engagement, and Yachiru was ecstatic. However, everyone else felt the world would be coming to an end. The members of the 11th division were so scared about the marriage they fainted on the spot.

It had been three years since the announcement, and they were happily married. However, Kenpachi was still the sadist that everyone knew him as.

But enough of that,

"What does the old geezer want now?" Kenpachi asked his wife as they were hurriedly running to where the Taicho's meeting would take place.

"I don't know, but he said it was urgent news. I think he mentioned something about a kitsune though." Unohana told him.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the meeting hall, and the other Taichos were already there. When they arrived, all chatter stopped, and they took their respected places.

"Now that you are all here, I have urgent news. Apparently, a massive amount of souls are appearing in a place called the Elemental Nations, and this is attracting a lot of hollows. From the reports I have gathered, a creature is killing countless ryoka. I want to send Zaraki-Taicho, Kuchiki-Taicho, and Hitsugaya-Taicho to send these souls to Soul Society, and if any hollows interfere, which no doubt they will, destroy them. Dismissed!" And with that, the selected Taichos hurried to the closest senkaimon that would lead to the Elemental Nations.

**Elemental Nations**

The three Taichos went through the senkaimon gate, and what they saw, made both Kuchiki and Hitsugaya deathly afraid, because before them stood the Kyuubi no Kitsune in all its glory. They looked around and saw countless ninja get struck down in mere seconds. Souls were constantly appearing, and as a side effect, many hollows started to appear. Normally a hollow would try and stay away from the Elemental Nations, because they were terrified of the forces of nature known as the Bijuu. Even a Vasto Lorde would be reluctant to face the wrath of a bijuu. However, this time, the number of souls appearing was too much for any hollow to resist.

Kenpachi looked on with a predatory gleam in his one eye. Anyone who saw that look would immediately know that he wanted to fight the Kyuubi.

"Alright, Zaraki-Taicho, you take the north side, and Kuchiki-Taicho you take the west. I'll take on the east side." Hitsugaya ordered.

As they were running to their respective spots, Kenpachi and Byakuya were both wondering the same thing.

'Who put that runt in charge?!'

As Kenpachi was running north, he saw a hospital in the distance. Since that was where a lot of souls could be, he reluctantly headed there. When he entered, doctors were running around like crazy. Deciding to ignore them, he went to the many rooms, and sent many souls to the Soul Society. Finally he reached another room, and in there he saw a beautiful red haired woman in a hospital bed and in front of her was a blonde haired, blue-eyed man in his early twenties. The man was holding what looked like a miniature version of himself, apparently a newborn baby boy.

"M-Minato-kun, y-you can't do this! The villagers will treat him like a, m-monster! Why c-can't you have S-Sarutobi-san or J-Jiraiya-san do this so you can protect our son?!" The woman yelled with tears in her eyes. The machine that showed her heart rate was beeping far too quickly. The woman would die very soon.

"I'm sorry Kushina-chan, but this has to be done for the good of the village. And besides, the villagers will see him as a hero! You need to have more faith in them!" The man, now know as Minato replied.

The woman, Kushina, was quickly losing her life. Apparently she had complications giving birth to her son.

"M-Minato, you h-have to r-reconsider. T-they will try to kill him if you seal the K-Kyuubi into him." Kushina tried to tell him. Unfortunately Minato was too stubborn, and he held to much faith in the villagers.

"Forgive me Kushina-chan, but this has to be done. I'm sorry, and I will always love you." And with that, Minato disappeared in a yellow flash.

More tears fell from Kushina's eyes, before she finally lost her fight against death. Throughout the conversation, Kenpachi was listening. He couldn't help but feel that something was familiar about the person known as Kushina.

'So this guy is going to seal the Kyuubi into his own son. That is some pretty crazy shit.' Thought Kenpachi.

Suddenly, above the dead body of the woman appeared her spirit. She was still crying, until Kenpachi brought her attention to him.

"C'mon lady, I need to send you away. If you don't resist or anything, then I can continue my job." Kenpachi told her.

When Kushina looked up at him, she was shocked. The man was easily the tallest person she has ever seen. He had an eye-patch over his right eye, and his hair was spiked up. What really confused her though, were the bells on the tips of his hair.

"W-who are you?" She questioned fearfully.

"(Sigh), that's unimportant, but do you intend to talk all day, or can I go ahead and send you to the afterlife?" And without waiting for an answer, he immediately performed a konso on her before she could react.

When she disappeared, he turned his attention to the Kyuubi, and to his surprise, he could see its soul ripped out of its body, by some creepy spirit. The spirit had white hair, purple skin, very pointy teeth, and it had a knife in its mouth. Deciding to ignore the spirit, he continued to send as many souls as he could to Soul Society.

A couple of hours later, the three Taichos met up again, and they were wondering what happened to the fox.

"Alright, I believe we're done, but what happened to the kitsune?" Asked a curious Byakuya. He was sporting a scratch on his cheek from one of the hollows he destroyed.

"I know what happened, but let's get back to Soul Society so I can tell the other Taichos." Kenpachi told them.

"Well let's go. The sooner we leave and submit our report to Yamamoto-sotaicho, the sooner we can get on with our lives." Hitsugaya told them.

They nodded, and opened a senkaimon. When they went through it, they immediately ran to where the Taicho's meetings were. When they got there, Yamamoto told them to speak of what happened.

"Well, apparently the creature that was killing so many ryoka, was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. And from what I overheard, some guy sealed the Kyuubi's spirit inside of a newborn boy." Kenpachi told them everything he heard, and when he was finished, Yamamoto's eyes were wide.

"I see." Was all he said.

"Has something like this happened before Yamamoto-sama?" Ukitake asked, since Yamamoto was obviously thinking about something.

"Unfortunately yes. You see, in the Elemental Nations, there are nine creatures of extraordinary power. Kami-sama, created them in order to help create balance in the world. Kami-sama sends them to destroy corrupt civilizations that think they are all powerful. These creatures are known as the bijuu, and they are forces of nature created by Kami-sama and only Kami-sama can destroy them. Now over time people learned to seal the bijuu into objects, and later to seal them into people. Apparently, when a bijuu is sealed in someone, said person obtains some sort of physical appearance similar to the bijuu itself. A side effect of sealing a bijuu into someone is that the ryoka population will almost always consider the person a demon, and they are normally shunned from society." Yamamoto explained.

"Yeah, I heard the mother of the kid, who the Kyuubi is sealed in, mention that the village will treat him as a monster and an outcast. Unfortunately, her husband said that the village will treat him as a hero. I noticed that there was a monument, with the faces of some people carved in and the guy who sealed Kyuubi had his face carved in it. Odds are, is that the carvings are of important people and if my guess is right, the people will only hate the kid more, because they will believe he killed one of them." Kenpachi told them.

Some of the Taichos were surprised that Kenpachi made such an observation, but they decided not to show their surprise, lest they invoke the wrath of Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Excellent observation Zaraki-Taicho. Now, I believe it is time for everyone to head out to their divisions. It has been a tiring day after all." Yamamoto told everyone.

"Hold on. Before any of you leave, there is one more thing that you need to know." Kenpachi told them.

Everyone looked back at him, and he continued.

"That blonde guy who sealed away Kyuubi had some spirit working with him. The spirit had white hair, purple skin, pointy teeth, and it had a knife in its mouth. Do any of you know what that thing is?" Asked Kenpachi.

No one answered except Yamamoto. "Yes, I believe that was the Taicho of the Zero division."

This shocked most of the Taichos. They knew there was a Zero division, but none of them except Yamamoto had seen the Taicho of the division, and based on Kenpachi's description of him, no one wanted to see him.

"So, that was the Taicho of the Zero Division huh?" Asked Kenpachi.

Yamamoto nodded before answering, "Yes, while the Zero Division is meant to protect the royal family, Kami-sama chose the current Taicho of the Zero Division. You see, while the Zero Division is meant to protect the royal family, select few ryoka can summon the Taicho, who has a very unique role. When a ryoka summons the Taicho, they can use him to take the souls out of people, or in Kyuubi's case, seal it into a human body. The reason he is allowed to steal souls is because, if he were to steal the soul of a very evil individual, said soul will never become a hollow or shinigami, because the Taicho will eat the soul, and prevent them from becoming a potential threat. Unfortunately, the Taicho will also eat the soul of whoever summoned him." He explained.

The other Taichos looked appalled that something like this was allowed, but said nothing about it.

"So with the Kyuubi sealed within the boy, when he dies, the Kyuubi will die? Also, will the Taicho of the Zero Division eat both of their souls?" Asked the ever-stoic Kuchiki Byakuya.

"No. Like I said, Kami-sama created them, so when the boy dies, the soul of Kyuubi will be released and it shall again take on a physical form. As for the boy, it all depends on what he will become. If he remains a kind hearted individual, then he will come here, but if he is evil than the Taicho of the Zero Division will eat his soul." Yamamoto explained. "Now, I believe that we should go back to our Divisions, and get some rest."

They nodded and headed back to their respective divisions, when they suddenly realized something. The Kyuubi incident would create a lot of paperwork. Most of the Taichos started cursing under their breath. The only ones not cursing were the ones that knew they could pawn it off on someone else.

Everyone left, except for Kenpachi who stayed behind in order to talk to Yamamoto.

"Is there something on your mind Zaraki-Taicho?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"Yeah. You said that people who have a bijuu sealed in them is often shunned from society. If that is the case, shouldn't someone watch over the gaki?" Kenpachi asked.

"We can't. I wish I could send someone to watch over him, but we need as many of our men here as possible. Ever since the Winter War with Aizen, our numbers have drastically decreased. Besides, not all villages shun their jinchuuriki. That is what the people with bijuu sealed in them are called. Some villages, like the one known as Kumogakure no Sato, have their own jinchuuriki, and she is treated like a hero. Although the chances of being respected are very slim for a jinchuuriki, all we can do is hope that the village known as Konohagakure no Sato treats theirs as a hero." Yamamoto explained.

"Alright, well I better get those grunts to start working. See ya later old man." Kenpachi said as he left. 'Wait a second. Retsu-chan owes me a _massage_. Maybe I can get Kuchiki to watch over Yachiru for a while.'

And so Kenpachi left the Sotaicho, and was thinking of a way to get Byakuya to watch over Yachiru for the rest of the day.

One Year later (A/n: Don't worry there will only be a couple of these in this chapter.)

It had been one year since the Kyuubi incident, and things had been going very well. There were many more shinigami in the Gotei 13, and many of them were improving at a fast rate. Gin also finally got the nerve to ask Rangiku out on a date, and she said yes. Surprisingly, it worked very well, and they have been dating ever since. Unfortunately, some guys were still looking at her when she was dating Gin, but Gin decided to introduce those guys to his fist. Of course they weren't the only ones who started dating.

Hitsugaya and Momo started dating as well, although Hitsugaya still could not convince Momo to stop calling him Shiro-chan.

Renji and Rukia were dating as well, although there was an interesting story about that.

Apparently, there was rumor that Rukia was dating the substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. And when Byakuya heard the rumor, he went to the Human world and threatened to kill Ichigo in the most painful way imaginable, and remove all traces of his existence, if he hurt Rukia. A confused Ichigo confessed that he was actually dating his friend Orihime.

Byakuya took this the wrong way, believing Ichigo was dating both. If Rukia hadn't showed up when she did, Ichigo would have been killed by her furious older brother.

When Rukia told him that she was dating Byakuya's Fukutaicho Abarai Renji, her childhood friend, Byakuya practically insulted Ichigo by saying it was perfectly acceptable. He claimed that he trusts Renji more than Ichigo, and that Renji is strong and loyal and would never harm Rukia intentionally.

But enough of this.

It was currently a rather beautiful day, and many people were thankful that Kenpachi wasn't in the mood to send them to the 4th division. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end, as one of the gates leading to the Seireitei was opened by one of the new gate guardians. When it was opened all the way, a familiar red-haired woman appeared, and she looked pissed.

"Minato you bastard! Where the hell are you?!" Yelled a very angry Uzumaki Kushina.

Some of the smarter people in the Seireitei were smart enough to back away from the furious woman. Some of her yelling caught the attention of Yamamoto who just so happened to be walking near her location.

"Excuse me, but can I help you?" Asked Yamamoto, hoping to calm her down.

Kushina turned to him, and even Yamamoto started to feel afraid when he saw the fury in her eyes.

"Where is that bastard Namikaze Minato?! I know he's here somewhere, so where is he?!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry miss, but there is no one in the Seireitei with that name. Apparently, his soul had been eaten over a year ago." Yamamoto told her, hoping to calm her down. It looked like it worked when she started to calm down, if only a little.

"So he's not here? Damn. I came all this way to kick his ass, and he goes and gets eaten." Kushina said.

Yamamoto allowed a small smile knowing he calmed this woman down for now.

"Please come to my office miss, and hopefully I can tell you everything you want to know." Yamamoto told her. She agreed, and followed him to his office in the 1st division compound.

When they got there, he gestured her to a seat, and she complied.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves? My name is Genryusai-Yamamoto Shigekuni, and I am the Sotaicho of the Gotei 13." He introduced himself.

"My name is Uzumaki Kushina. It was Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, but I removed the Namikaze out of anger for my husband." Kushina replied.

"I understand that you must feel very angry with him when he fought the Kyuubi." Yamamoto told her.

"Yes, I am angry with him. He could have had someone else seal the Kyuubi away, but he did it himself, making our son an orphan. By the way, you mentioned something about him having his soul eaten right?" Asked Kushina.

"Yes, his soul was eaten when he summoned the Taicho of the Zero Division to seal away the Kyuubi into a newborn child." Yamamoto explained. This however got an unexpected reaction.

"Wait a second, there was only one child born that day." Kushina said with a contemplative look, before her eyes widened in unimaginable horror.

"That idiot actually sealed Kyuubi into our son?!" She yelled.

'I am going to guess that was the wrong thing to say.' Thought Yamamoto, who was starting to feel afraid of Kushina.

"Your son? Well it has been a year since the Kyuubi was sealed into him, but I am afraid we do not know the current condition of your child." Yamamoto sadly told her.

Kushina looked sad, but asked a question, "Well, you need to bring people into the Soul Society right?"

Yamamoto nodded before answering, "Yes, we send the shinigami here to the human world so they can bring souls here."

"Well, is there any possible way that I can become a shinigami, so I can check in on my son occasionally?" Asked a hopeful Kushina.

"It's possible, but if you want to become a shinigami, than you must go through the academy. It is a four year program, but if you truly excel, than you will not have to spend such a large amount of time there." Yamamoto explained.

"I don't care what I have to do. I will do anything to help my son in any way." Kushina said with utter determination.

Yamamoto nodded before responding, "Very well, I can sign you up for the academy later. The academy will start in two weeks, so why don't you explore the Seireitei and find out where everything is?"

Kushina nodded, and as she got up, Yamamoto continued.

"I'll send one of my Taichos to escort you so you don't get lost, and so that no one will get any dumb ideas." And with that, he called in his fukutaicho, Sasakibe Chojiro (His appearance doesn't matter so let's continue).

"Chojiro-san, can you please bring me Zaraki-taicho?" Yamamoto asked, while ignoring the man pale.

"H-hai Yamamoto-sama." And with that, the obviously scared man went to bring in the most feared Taicho in Seireitei.

About twenty minutes later, one Zaraki Kenpachi came in, and he looked mad about something.

"What is it old man? I finally got in the mood to beat those grunts into the ground, when your wimp of a fukutaicho showed up. So why am I here?" Asked an irate Kenpachi.

"Well, Zaraki-taicho, I believe that you and this woman met before correct?" Yamamoto asked.

It was then that Kenpachi noticed the woman sitting in front of Yamamoto, and his lone eye barely widened in surprise.

"Hey, didn't we meet before?" Kenpachi asked.

"Yes about a year ago when you sent me here. In case you forgot, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was attacking at the time." Kushina told him.

"Oh yeah. Didn't your crazy ass husband seal the Kyuubi into your kid?" Asked Kenpachi as he started to remember.

"Yeah he sealed the Kyuubi in my son, when he should have had someone else perform the jutsu." Kushina told him while scowling. Seriously, Minato should have listened to her.

"Well, the past is just that, the past. There is nothing we can do about it, I'm sad to say. But I did not just call you here to meet this young woman Zaraki-Taicho. The reason I called you here was because, I remember how you met this young woman a year ago, so I figured that you could show her around the Seireitei and show her where the Academy is. If possible, could you also help her find a place to stay until she begins the Academy?" Yamamoto asked the giant.

"Hmm fine. Besides I guess I can let Yachiru train the grunts for a while." Kenpachi said with a sadistic smile knowing that Yachiru could sometimes be even crueler than Kenpachi. After all, with how sharp her teeth were, no one would want to disobey her and risk suffering extreme head trauma when she bit down on their heads with an iron grip. Poor Ikkaku was often the poor sucker that Yachiru enjoyed torturing the most.

"C'mon lady, I don't have all day." Kenpachi called out to her as he was leaving.

Kushina quickly got up and bowed to Yamamoto before following Kenpachi.

As they were walking, Kushina noticed how many shinigami were quickly trying to get out of the way of the giant that Kushina was following. Deciding to try and get to know the man better, Kushina tried to strike up a conversation.

"Soo, you're the Taicho of the 11th Division?" Kushina asked.

Her answer was merely a grunt, so frowning Kushina tried another approach.

"Since you're a Taicho, I'm guessing you're a good fighter right?" She asked.

Now this got Kenpachi's attention.

"Yep, one of the best in Seireitei. What about you? You got some skills?" Kenpachi asked as he turned his head.

"Well, I was considered an elite back when I was alive." Kushina told him.

"What were you, a samurai or something?" Kenpachi asked, getting interested.

"No, I was a Shinobi." She replied.

"Hmm, that's disappointing. Shinobi aren't exactly known for their honor." Kenpachi told her, disappointed.

"Yeah well, we were too busy being in war constantly. Besides, I'm not the sneaky type. I always preferred just walking in and killing my enemies instead of hiding in the shadows." Kushina confessed.

"So how do you think you would do in a duel? No fancy tricks, just using your sword to defeat your opponent?" Kenpachi asked, thinking she might be a good sparring partner.

"Well, I could probably defeat a 5th seat. A 3rd seat could probably beat me with little effort though." Kushina told him.

"Well, when we're done with the tour, why don't we test that claim?" Kenpachi asked.

"I guess we can. The sooner the tour ends, the sooner we can see." Kushina told him.

And so Kenpachi showed her the Academy, and showed her the various Divisions and their uses. He also told her of the Winter War, and other interesting moments, such as when Ichigo and the other ryoka came into the Seireitei, and beat some of the Taichos and well, almost everyone else.

"Alright, this damn tour is over. Now we can see if you're as strong as you think you are. We're going back to the 11th Division compound, and you can spar with my 5th seat, Ayasegawa Yumichika." Kenpachi told her.

"Alright. Who knows, he just might beat me?" Kushina told him.

So Kenpachi took Kushina to the 11th Division, where they encountered one of the oddest men Kushina ever saw. Yumichika had colorful feathers on his eyebrows and eyelashes. He also had very shiny skin and hair. He was also wearing what looked like an orange turtleneck shirt underneath his regular shinigami uniform.

"Ah, hello Zaraki-Taicho. Today is a beautiful day don't you think? If only these ugly brutes could be as beautiful as this day." Yumichika told him with a smile.

"Is this supposed to be Yumichika?" Kushina asked, disbelief written all over her face.

"Yeah, he may be one of the oddest people you will ever meet, but he's strong. Don't underestimate him. Also, he judges everyone and everything by beauty." Kenpachi told her.

"Zaraki-Taicho, who is this beautiful woman? Surely someone of such beauty would stay away from such an unbeautiful place like the 11th." Yumichika asked. Kushina couldn't help the small blush that appeared on her face.

"Well, I wanted to see how well she can fight, since she _claims_ to be able to fight a 5th seat. So Yumichika, you think you can handle it?" Kenpachi asked.

"Of course, Zaraki-Taicho. Kushina-san, please follow me to a sparring area." Yumichika told her as he went to the nearest sparring area.

The sparring area looked like a regular dojo. Nothing interesting about it, except for the several guys there sparring. Yumichika was already waiting for Kushina in the center of an arena. He was holding two wooden swords, one for himself, the other for Kushina.

"Are you ready Kushina-san?" Asked Yumichika as Kushina went to the center of the arena.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kushina told him as he tossed her a wooden sword, which she caught with ease.

By now all of the guys stopped sparring, and made plenty of distance for the two fighters. Many of them were wondering why a woman was there, since having a female in the 11th Division was incredibly rare.

"This is just a regular spar. There will be no kido and no shunpo. Alright, you guys ready?" Kenpachi asked. With a nod from both of them, Kenpachi began the match.

Yumichika was the first to attack. He charged in and attempted a horizontal slash. Kushina ducked and attempted a jab, only for Yumichika to jump back. Kushina charged this time ant tried to hit him with a vertical slash. Yumichika dodged to the side slightly, and when it looked like Kushina couldn't defend herself, Yumichika attempted another horizontal slash, but he unknowingly fell into Kushina's trap. Kushina narrowly ducked under the attack, and when his attack passed over her head, she grabbed his wrist with one of her hands, and pulled him close. Due to his stance after performing the horizontal slash, when she grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer, she was able to make him turn if only a little, but she used this opportunity to knee him in the back, and then elbowed him in the face.

The others were shocked that this newcomer, could land such a blow on the 5th seat, but Kenpachi was growing impressed. Someone who wasn't even a shinigami was putting up a good match with his 5th seat.

Yumichika got up and put his hand where Kushina elbowed him. When he saw blood on his hand, he lost it.

"You!! How dare you harm my beautiful face?!" Yumichika shouted in anger.

With this sudden anger, Yumichika charged again, this time faster than before. He tried a diagonal slash, but Kushina easily blocked it. She used her free hand to grab his sword hand bringing him closer, where she then did something that was incredibly low. Both literally and figuratively. When he was close enough, she kneed him in the balls. With apparently a great amount of power behind it.

'Holy Crap!!'

These were the thoughts of everyone as they saw the 5th seat rolling on the ground in great pain.

'Well, it looks like I have another reason to be grateful I'm not Yumichika.' Kenpachi thought as he declared Kushina the winner.

"Ikkaku, take Yumichika to the 4th Division." Kenpachi ordered.

A bald man nodded before helping his friend, feeling pity for him.

"Well kid, it looks like you were right when you said you could defeat a 5th seat. By the way, that last move just wasn't right." Kenpachi told her, while silently laughing at Yumichika's misfortune.

"Well, at least I didn't use any shinobi tricks." Kushina told him.

"Good point." Kenpachi said.

"Alright now that this spar, if you could call it that, is over, we need to get you a place to stay until you start the Academy." Kenpachi said as he wondered where to find a place.

Kushina thought for a moment before asking, "Is it possible that I can stay with one of the Taichos?"

"Well, it's possible that some will allow you to stay with them. I wouldn't recommend the 12th Division because of their psycho of a Taicho. The 6th Division would also be a bad idea, because Kuchiki is about as fun as a sloth. You would die of boredom there. The 2nd would drive you nuts, because I think the Taicho would probably kill you if you touched her stuffed cat," Before Kenpachi could continue, Unohana showed up, much to the discomfort of many 11th Division members who were still terrified of her.

"Oh, Kenpachi-kun I see you have a guest." Unohana noted.

"Yeah, old man Yama wanted me to help her get acquainted with everything in the Seireitei. He also wanted me to help her find a place to stay until she begins the Academy. Do you know anyplace that will let her stay?" Kenpachi asked.

"Well, she can always stay with us." Unohana told him, while ignoring Kenpachi viciously shake his head no while Kushina wasn't looking.

"Thank you Unohana-Taicho but I wouldn't want to be a bother." Kushina told her.

"It's no problem whatsoever. We can prepare a guest room, and you can stay there until the Academy starts." Unohana told her.

"Well, if you insist Unohana-Taicho. I'll try not to be a burden." Kushina said while bowing in thanks.

"Don't worry about it. If we can handle Yachiru-Fukutaicho, we can handle just about anything." Unohana said with a chuckle while Kenpachi was silently agreeing with the last part.

"I take it Yachiru-Fukutaicho is a handful?" Kushina asked curiously.

"Considering I trained her, she looks like a child, has the personality of a child, has more energy than anyone in the Seireitei, obsessed with candy, and can defeat an average Taicho level shinigami, I say that she can be a handful but only to the weak." Kenpachi said.

"Yachiru!!" Kenpachi called.

In an instant, a little girl with pink hair and rose-colored cheeks appeared.

"Hi Ken-chan! Do you want something?" The little girl asked.

"Yeah, I want you to take Kushina to our place. She will be staying there for a couple of weeks." Kenpachi told her, gesturing to Kushina.

Yachiru turned to Kushina and shouted, "Hi Kushi-chan!"

Kenpachi chuckled before talking, "Don't take her nicknaming the wrong way. She gives nicknames to just about everyone."

"Um hello Yachiru-fukutaicho. I'm Uzumaki Kushina." Kushina greeted.

"Nice to meet you Kushi-chan. I'm Kusajishi Yachiru, but just call me Yachiru." Yachiru said.

"Yachiru, go ahead and take Kushina to our place." Kenpachi told her.

"Ok Ken-chan. C'mon Kushi-chan, I'll tell you the directions." Yachiru said as she jumped on Kushina's shoulder.

After they left, Kenpachi turned to Unohana.

"Why did you invite her to stay at our place?" Kenpachi asked.

"Well, I figured that she could probably play with Yachiru-san, and judging on how your 5th seat was when Kushina-san was through with him, she can probably help keep the 11th Division in shape when you're not around." Unohana told him.

"Yeah, just as long as none of those bastards try and do something that will make me kill them later. Well, I better start training their asses into the ground." Kenpachi said with his shark like smile.

"Have fun, but try not to kill them. It makes less work for me." Unohana told him.

Kenpachi leaned in and started to whisper in Unohana's ear, and soon she was blushing up a storm. After he was done Kenpachi left the room, chuckling.

**With Kushina**

Kushina was currently running, hoping to dislodge the little child that was on her shoulder.

"Left!" Yachiru shouted as she pulled on Kushina's hair.

"We just went left for the past eight turns! We're going in circles!" Kushina shouted in annoyance.

"You're silly Kushi-chan! My female intuition is telling us to go left!" Yachiru shouted as she once again pulled at Kushina's hair.

"Well my female intuition is telling us to not go left!" Kushina shouted desperately.

"Well, my female intuition is better since I've lived here longer! Now go left!" Yachiru shouted.

Fortunately for Kushina, she found Ikkaku, who had just returned from taking Yumichika to the 4th Division.

"Hi, baldy-chan!" Yachiru greeted.

"Oh, hi Yachiru-Fukutaicho." Than Ikkaku noticed Kushina, and immediately used his hands to cover his privates.

"H-hi Kushina-san." Ikkaku greeted while backing away.

"Hi Ikkaku-san. Ikkaku-san, do you know where Zaraki-Taicho's house is? I'm taking the advice of the kid, and she always insists on turning left." Kushina said.

"Well, just go straight, and then make a left turn. After the left turn, go right, and just keep heading straight until you come across a place that looks like it is a mixture of the scariest place you will ever see, and a calming place that looks like it could help you feel peaceful. That is the place." Ikkaku told her. Unfortunately, Yachiru didn't like the fact that Ikkaku said her directions were wrong, so she decided to get a little payback.

"OW! Get her off!!" Ikkaku yelled as Yachiru climbed on him and started to bite down on his bald head.

Kushina sweat dropped at just how cruel Yachiru could be. Kushina tried to help restrain Yachiru, but the Fukutaicho proved too much for the both of them. It continued like this for several minutes, with neither able to get Yachiru to calm down, until the ever-stoic Taicho of the 6th Division appeared.

"What is going on here?" Byakuya asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned to him. Suddenly Yachiru smiled and shouted.

"Hi Byakushi!" She greeted.

"Ugh, hello Kuchiki-Taicho." Ikkaku groaned.

"Yachiru-Fukutaicho, why don't you visit one of the other Taichos?" Byakuya suggested.

"But I want to play with baldy-chan and Kushi-chan." Yachiru whined.

Byakuya didn't respond, but instead reached into a pocket and pulled out some candy. He tossed it to Yachiru, who happily caught it. She then ran off to tortu- err play with someone else.

"Ugh thank you for the help Kuchiki-Taicho." Ikkaku thanked while bowing his head in gratitude.

"Yes, we really appreciate this Kuchiki-Taicho." Kushina thanked while also bowing.

Byakuya nodded before speaking.

"Be more careful next time. Yachiru-Fukutaicho can be dangerous when she is angry."

"If you don't mind me asking Kuchiki-Taicho, why are you here? You hardly ever come near this area." Ikkaku asked curiously.

Byakuya looked at him, wondering if it was worth his time to answer the commoner, before answering, "I need to speak with Zaraki-Taicho. Where is he?" Byakuya asked.

"He's in the 11th Division compound training the grunts." Ikkaku answered.

"Very well then." And with that Byakuya left.

"Who was that?" Kushina asked curiously.

"That was the Taicho of the 6th Division, Kuchiki Byakuya. He is the head of the noble Kuchiki family, one of the four noblest families in Soul Society." Ikkaku answered.

"Well with his attitude, it makes you wonder if he has a kunai stuck in his ass." Kushina responded.

Ikkaku chuckled.

"Wow, not too many people have the guts to insult Kuchiki-Taicho." He commented.

"Yeah well, I've insulted some people of some of the noblest clans in my village." She replied.

"(Whistle) Nice." Ikkaku commented.

"Well, I better go over to Zaraki-Taicho's place." Kushina told him.

As she ran off, Ikkaku could only think, 'Things are going to be fun with her around.'

A few minutes later, Kushina found Kenpachi's and Unohana's place. It was a simple two story house with a back porch, and just like Ikkaku said, the place was terrifying and yet calm at the same time.

'Probably due to both Zaraki-Taicho and Unohana-Taicho living here.' She thought.

"Impressed are we?" Asked a familiar voice.

Kushina jumped, and turned around to meet Unohana, who smiled serenely.

"I decided to take a break and help you get adjusted to the house." Unohana answered Kushina's unasked question.

"Oh, thank you Unohana-Taicho." Kushina thanked while bowing her head.

"As long as you're here Kushina-san please just call me Retsu." Unohana said.

"Ok, thank you Retsu-san."

"Well, let's get you adjusted shall we?" Unohana suggested.

Kushina nodded, and they both went into the house. The house was rather simple, with a hallway leading to a couple of other rooms, some plants here and there, some swords on a wall, a staircase to the right of the entrance that lead to the second floor, and on one wall was a case and inside was a jar. On the case were the words, 'IN CASE OF EMERGENCY BREAK GLASS'.

"Um, Retsu-san, what is in the jar if you don't mind me asking." Kushina asked.

"Oh no not at all. In the jar is candy for one of those days in which Yachiru-chan is a bit aggressive." Unohana told her.

'I can see where that would count as an emergency.' Kushina thought.

And so, Unohana showed Kushina around the house. The living room was large, with a couch in the center. There were a couple of end tables with some books on them. There was also a couple of windows facing the couch.

The kitchen was a decent size, larger than most kitchens. There was a flat top stove on one end, and the oven was also decent. There was also a stain-less steel refrigerator of decent size right next to the stove, with a counter top separating them.

They left the kitchen, and went down a hallway. The door on the left, led to a dojo that was pretty large, there were also plenty of training dummies in there.

They left the dojo, and on the door on the opposite side of the hallway lead to a guest room that Kushina would be staying in. There was a bed leaning on one wall, and next to that on the left side was a dresser, and on the right side was an end table.

She also showed Kushina, Yachiru's room on the second floor. Kushina was surprised that the walls were painted with mutilated bunnies. The room was almost the same as Kushina's.

The last room Unohana showed Kushina was her and Kenpachi's room. There was a sword on the wall, and the bed was quite large, and this room was also similar to the others.

Overall the house was rather nice. (A/n: Sorry, but I didn't really want to describe the inside of the house.)

"Um, Retsu-san?"

At Unohana's questioning look she continued, "I was wondering, since all of Soul Society is in an ancient Japanese environment, well why do you have modern technology here?" Kushina asked curiously.

Unohana chuckled before answering.

"Well, they make things easier. Not to mention that with the modern technology, we are able to keep track of hollows. Just because we are in an ancient Japanese environment does not mean we don't use modern technology for various purposes."

Kushina nodded, it made some sense.

"Well, please make yourself at home. I need to go check on Zaraki-Taicho, and make sure no one gets _too_ hurt." Unohana told her.

And so Unohana left to check in on Kenpachi and the 11th Division, meanwhile Kushina was thinking, 'Well, this is bound to be an interesting two weeks.'

And what interesting two weeks they were. Throughout her stay, Kushina had to face many difficult challenges that were so difficult; Uchiha Madara would commit suicide just to rest in peace. These challenges (I.e. Yachiru) nearly killed Kushina a second time. And Kenpachi, well he kept feeling something odd when he was around Kushina. And that was familiarity. He couldn't help but think that there was something about Kushina that seemed very familiar. Eventually, this feeling became so strong that he consulted Unohana.

"Damn it! I know that I've seen her before but I can't remember where!" Kenpachi told Unohana.

"Well, is it possible you met her when she was a kid, back in the living world?" Unohana questioned calmly.

"It's possible, but the chances are slim. I hardly spent any time in the Elemental Nations. I can count on one hand how many times I've been there in the last five hundred years." Kenpachi told her.

"Well, there is a chance that you could be related. But the chances are also slim. I've observed Kushina-san for awhile, and her personality is slightly similar to yours." Unohana replied.

"I doubt it, but then again anything is possible." Kenpachi commented.

"Well, if we get a blood sample, then we can possibly determine if she is related to you in anyway. I can probably get it, and trace the DNA back through her family lineage." Unohana told him.

Kenpachi nodded before speaking, "Well, how do we get the blood sample?"

"I can bring her in for a checkup. After all, everyone who goes to the Academy must be examined, in case there is anything wrong with them." Unohana told him.

"Do you want me to bring her in?" Asked Kenpachi.

"Yes please. We should do this as soon as possible, or else it may drive you insane and make you send some of your subordinates to my Division." Unohana told him.

Kenpachi nodded, and left to bring in Kushina to the 4th Division. She came in about a few hours later, mostly because Kenpachi kept getting lost.

"Ok, Kushina-san, I just need to take a quick blood sample, so we can determine if you have a disease. This is mandatory for everyone hoping to go to the Academy." Unohana informed her.

Kushina nodded, and let Unohana take her blood sample with no arguments.

"Thank you Kushina-san. I will contact you when I can determine if you are fine or not." Unohana told her.

"Thank you Unohana-Taicho." And with that, Kushina left.

Once the door was closed, Unohana started to inspect the DNA of Kushina's blood sample. Finally after a few hours, Unohana found something that shocked her to the core. She summoned a Hell Butterfly, and spoke to it.

"Please send this message to Zaraki-Taicho. Zaraki-Taicho, please come to the 4th Division immediately. I found out why Kushina-san is so familiar." Unohana said, and with that, the Hell Butterfly left to find Kenpachi.

A few hours later, after getting lost many times, Kenpachi finally found Unohana.

"Retsu-chan, did you found out how she is familiar?" Kenpachi asked.

Unohana nodded and answered, "Yes, apparently she is…"

Kenpachi's response was heard throughout the Seireitei.

"WHAT??"

Yes, Kenpachi-kun. Kushina-san is your daughter." Unohana told him.

End Chapter.

A/n: How was it? I really hoped you all enjoyed this. This chapter took awhile to complete, but I'm sure it was worth it. I also hope things didn't seem rushed. Now some of you may wonder why Kenpachi used an honorific for Unohana. Well, I know he doesn't use them, but I think he would use it for his wife. Before anyone complains, for some reason I like Kenpachi/Unohana pairings, so this pairing will stay. Now, I have some good news, bad news, and worse news.

The bad news is that, I may not be able to make all of the chapters as long as this one. I will try, but I can't make any promises.

The worse news is that I am thinking of stopping my current Harry Potter story. In other words deleting it, and starting all over at a later point in time. The reason I am considering this is because I read the story, and for the first few chapters, I was greatly disappointed. I noticed how things suddenly went from a fast pace, to a slow pace, and there are many things I can do to make the story better if I start all over. Trust me, if you read the story, than you will realize why I want to start all over.

Now the good news is that if I do delete my current Harry Potter story, than I will possibly write another story to take its place. Now if you are wondering why I would do this, it's simple. You see I lost inspiration to write Ultimate Army, but I got inspiration to write other Harry Potter stories**, **so one of them would take the place of UA. But don't worry, if I do stop posting for Ultimate Army, than I will start all over at a later point in time.

Also, I am debating whether to add Princess Koyuki or Yugito Nii to Naruto's harem. I like both, but I am going to debate which one I will add, if I add any at all. Who knows, I may add both.

I also hope the fight scene was good. I am not very good with those, but hopefully I will improve.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, but I do not know when the next chapter will be posted. Hopefully it will be soon. Goodbye, and thank you all for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I am glad to see that so many people like this story. I would like to apologize however for the very long update. I tend to procrastinate a lot. I also have good news. The name of the Nidaime Hokage has been revealed to be Senju Tobirama, and the name of the Sandaime Hokage is Sarutobi Hiruzen. And yet there is even more good news. Ayame and Yugito Nii have finally been added to the character search for Naruto fanfics, and all I can say is that it's about time. I've been waiting forever for them to be added, and I was starting to think they would never be on there. Also, Hidan the immortal of Akatsuki has been revealed to be from the Hidden Hot Springs Village, believe it or not. I just wanted everyone who didn't know this to finally know, and I hope it will help all of those who are writing their own stories.

On another note, I know I hardly ever responded to your reviews, but the truth is, is that although I hardly ever respond to your reviews, your reviews still mean a lot to me, and I value each and every one. So please don't let the lack of a response discourage you, and for those who ask questions about the story line, I kinda like to make everything a surprise, so I normally don't answer those kind of questions. I apologize for this inconvenience for those who like to have their reviews have a response, but please remember that each and every review no matter how short means a lot to me. Please do not feel obligated to review, please only do so if you want to.

I hope this next chapter will be to your liking, and again I'm sorry for the long update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

Chapter 2

Silence. It was so silent you could hear a pin needle drop. Zaraki Kenpachi, the most feared Taicho in the history of Seireitei, just found out that he had a daughter. It didn't help matters that his wife was giving him a look that said, 'explain or die'. Although he was greatly feared, he knew to never get on his wife's bad side. Hell, even _Aizen_ was not dumb enough to anger Unohana. Why he did get on her bad side, and willingly, would forever be a mystery to Kenpachi.

"Kenpachi-kun, can you explain how she is your daughter?" Unohana asked in an overly sweet voice, and to those that noticed, it held the promise of much pain if she didn't like the answer.

"I don't know! I don't remember her at all!" Kenpachi said, hoping that would please his wife. Unfortunately it didn't.

"Well, I know she is not my daughter. And if she is yours, then did you perhaps have a little fun with someone in the living world?" Unohana asked still with that sweet voice.

Kenpachi frowned, "You and I both know that the only person I ever had an affair with died a long time ago."

Unohana winced. She completely forgot about that.

Apparently, about two years before Aizen's betrayal, Kenpachi was assigned a long term mission in the Elemental Nations. While he was there, Kenpachi met a woman, and he slowly fell in love with her. She was a bit odd. She could always be kind and caring to her friends but when she was in a fight, which she enjoyed, she could be almost like Kenpachi. This is what attracted Kenpachi to her. One year later, she became pregnant with Kenpachi's child, and nine months later gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Afterwards Kenpachi and his lover, were inseparable.

Unfortunately, three months after the little girl's birth, Kenpachi was ordered to come back to Seireitei, in order to be told of Rukia's execution. After it was revealed that Aizen betrayed Soul Society, Kenpachi was not allowed to go back to the Elemental Nations, because he was needed in Soul Society. He argued against Yamamoto about going back to his lover, but Yamamoto was adamant about Kenpachi staying in case Aizen attacked.

After the Winter War and Aizen was killed, Kenpachi immediately went back to the Elemental Nations, only to be shocked when he noticed his lover's home village was completely consumed in flame. He tried to find her, but with the fire it was difficult. After he was unable to find her, he believed that her body was burned to ash, and her soul may have been consumed by a Hollow that quickly got over its fear of the Bijuu, if only for a moment.

When he returned to Seireitei, he was filled with grief and rage. When he returned, he was so angry, he attacked Yamamoto and broke his nose, only to be restrained by all of the other Taicho's. When he came to, he was in a depression, and refused to talk with anyone. The most he did, was apologize to Yamamoto for his broken nose. For weeks he spoke to no one, he didn't even fight. The only ones he even spoke to were Unohana and Yachiru. Others tried helping, but he was too depressed. Over time however, Unohana and Yachiru slowly brought the man back into his old self, but it was a very slow process. However, thanks to the two of them Kenpachi became his old self again, though he preferred to never think of his past in the Elemental Nations, because he believed that he would become too depressed again, and be unable to help his Division.

Yamamoto had Kenpachi take a vacation, in order to help clear his mind, and to help, he allowed Unohana to accompany him. It was when he finally came back to the 11th Division that Kenpachi was his old self, but people quickly noticed how he and Unohana were spending much more time together.

At first Kenpachi was reluctant to open his heart for anyone other than Yachiru, out of fear (yes fear) that the next person he fell in love with would meet an untimely end, like his last lover and the original Yachiru, not the little girl who is always accompanying him. But when he saw Unohana mad one day, he knew she could definitely take care of herself. So slowly ever so slowly, he started to open his heart to her. Seven years later, they were dating, and a few years after that, they were engaged. Opening his heart again, was a decision Kenpachi never once regretted.

"I'm sorry, Kenpachi-kun. I completely forgot about that." Unohana apologized while looking disappointed in herself.

"Don't worry about it. Let's…let's just not mention it." Kenpachi mentioned.

"I'm sorry Kenpachi-kun, but you need to realize that if Kushina-san is your daughter, than there is a chance she could be _her_ daughter as well." Unohana told him.

"I guess it's possible, but I want undeniable proof that she is my daughter, before I believe any of this." Kenpachi told her.

"Well, if we can get her to tell us who her mother was, than that might help you out." Unohana pointed out.

"Alright then, let's go." Kenpachi told her.

"Kenpachi-kun, you need a little more tact. I will ask her later today, but for now why don't you go train the people in the 11th?" Unohana asked.

"Hmm, good idea." And so Kenpachi ran over to the 11th while laughing his maniacal laugh.

**With Ikkaku and Yumichika**

Ikkaku and Yumichika were walking while talking about anything interesting that happened to cross their minds, when Ikkaku stopped and stiffened.

"What's wrong Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked.

"I don't know. But did you just feel a chill creep down your spine, and sense that you will be in a lot of pain today?" Ikkaku asked.

Yumichika looked at his friend oddly, before sighing.

"Ikkaku, I am sure it was just your own ugly imagination."

Suddenly Ikkaku felt a weight on his right shoulder, and when he looked, he saw Yachiru looking at him innocently.

"Hey baldy-chan?" Yachiru asked.

"Yes Yachiru-fukutaicho?"

"I figured I should let you know that Ken-chan is on his way here, and he's laughing." Yachiru told him.

Ikkaku paled, and then asked, "Yachiru-fukutaicho, is his laugh the 'I'm going to kill someone' laugh, or is it the 'Yachiru's antics are funny' laugh?"

Yachiru looked thoughtful for a moment before replying in a cheery voice, "It's Ken-chans 'I'm going to play with someone' laugh."

To those who knew Yachiru, it was Kenpachi's 'I'm going to kill someone and enjoy it' laugh. Needless to say, Ikkaku and Yumichika were running as if the devil himself was after them.

**Later that Night**

Unohana, Kenpachi, Yachiru, and Kushina just finished eating a fantastic meal that Unohana made. Kushina however was surprised at how quickly Yachiru eats. She was like a machine.

"Thank you for dinner Retsu-san." Kushina thanked.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it." Unohana said.

They all went to the living room, and Unohana sent Yachiru to her room, so she could get some sleep. When Yachiru was gone, they started talking about random things, until Unohana asked something.

"So Kushina-san, since you were a Shinobi back when you were alive, were your parents also Shinobi?" She asked.

"No, my mother was just a villager, but my father was the Head of the Uzumaki Clan in Uzu no Kuni. My mother did tell me that he wasn't my biological father, but I still loved him like one. He was actually a very nice and caring individual." Kushina told them.

"Well, who were your parents if you don't mind me asking?" Unohana asked. Normally she wouldn't be so bold, but this was for Kenpachi.

Not expecting the question, Kushina answered, "Well, my step father's name was Uzumaki Sojiro. And my mother's name was Uzumaki Megumi, but her maiden name was Shinamori Megumi." Kushina told them.

Kenpachi nearly choked on his drink that he brought into the living room. He couldn't believe it! She was the daughter of Shinamori Megumi?! Then that means…she really is Kenpachi's daughter. If it wasn't for the fact he considered it unmanly, Kenpachi would have fainted.

"Thank you for telling us Kushina-san. Now, why don't you go to bed? The Academy will be starting soon, and you want to be fully rested." Unohana told her.

Kushina nodded, she was starting to feel tired. When she went to her room, and closed the door, Kenpachi turned to Unohana.

"I can't believe it. She really is my daughter…well this is an odd situation." Kenpachi said.

"Yes, but how are you going to tell her? If we tell her now, she could be distracted during the Academy, and that could make her take a longer time to graduate and help her son." Unohana pointed out.

They didn't have to worry for long, because a certain someone overheard the whole conversation.

'I have a nee-chan? Yay!' These were the thought of a certain pink haired little girl. When Kenpachi and Unohana decided to retire for the night, Yachiru ran to Kushina's room, and knocked. When Kushina opened the door, she was tackled, and put in a powerful hug. When she looked down, she saw Yachiru hugging to her.

"Um, Yachiru-san, can I help you with something?" Kushina asked curiously.

"I wanted to greet my new nee-chan, Kushi-chan!" Yachiru told her excited.

"Oh well that's nice that you think of me as a sister Yachiru-san, but-' before she could finish, she was interrupted by Yachiru.

"But Kushi-nee-chan, I overheard Ken-chan and Mommy Braidy-chan saying Ken-chan is your daddy-chan." Yachiru told her much to Kushina's shock.

"Wait! What did you just say, Yachiru-san?" Kushina asked, not sure she heard her properly.

"I said that Ken-chan and Mommy Braidy-chan said that Ken-chan is your daddy-chan." Yachiru told her.

"What?!"

"What's going on over here?" Kenpachi asked.

"Ah Kenpachi-san, Yachiru-san told me something interesting. She said that she overheard you saying that you are my father...Care to explain this?" Kushina asked with a dark look in her eyes.

Kenpachi gulped and cast a quick glare at Yachiru, but she only laughed it off. He tried to find something to say, but he couldn't think of anything, but fortunately Unohana showed up, and helped him out.

"Kushina-san please sit down, and we will explain. Yachiru-chan, why don't you go back to bed?" Unohana suggested.

"But Mommy Braidy-chan, I want to listen to this! Don't I have a right to know?" Yachiru asked, while giving the puppy dog look. With most people it was a formidable weapon, but when Yachiru used it, it was absolutely unstoppable.

"(Sigh) Alright Yachiru-chan, you can stay." Unohana said.

"Yay!" Yachiru shouted as she jumped onto the couch.

Everyone else sat down, with Kenpachi being almost as nervous as the time he proposed.

'Well, better get this over with.' Kenpachi thought annoyed.

And so Kenpachi explained everything, about his mssion in the Elemental Nations to Aizen's betrayel, and eventually to the Winter War. Kushina was enthralled by the story, and when Kenpachi finally explained to her about her family lineage, she was shocked. Granted she always felt she was different from others, but learning you are the daughter of a shinigami, and apparently one of the strongest there is, would shock anyone speechless.

Kenpachi would never admit it, but he was starting to get nervous with Kushina's silence. She had been silent for a few minutes now and he was getting nervous. Finally, Kushina started rubbing her forehead while mumbling, "I have gotta be too old for this shit."

"Try being over three-hundred years old, and discovering these things for yourself." Kenpachi told her.

Kushina nodded, he had a point.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes until Kenpachi decided to try and break the tension.

"Sooo, how was the Shinobi life." Kenpachi asked, feeling awkward since he had no idea what to talk about with the daughter he thought was dead and now is.

"It was alright, though there were too many missions to get done and _way_ too many wars." Kushina confessed.

"Are you kidding?! I would kill to be in your shoes at the time! I can just imagine all of the destructive battles that could take place." Kenpachi said with a wide smile.

Deciding to talk before Kenpachi goes on one of his 'those battles would have been great' speeches, Unohana decided to ask something.

"So Kushina-san, I heard you were married? If you don't mind me asking, how did you and your husband meet?" Unohana asked calmly. What she got was unexpected.

"Yes I was. I'm sorry Retsu-san, but I would prefer to forget everything about that man. He was too much of an idealist, and although he was considered a genius, he was a fool when it came to predicting people's emotions in certain circumstances." Kushina told them, pure anger evident in her voice. Unohana also noted that Kushina spoke of her husband as though he were a poison.

Kenpachi also seemed to scowl at that. Granted he wasn't a people person, but even he knew what his son-in law, man that would take awhile to get used too, did was sheer stupidity when it came to his kid. Kenpachi was a realist, not an idealist, and he was proud to say that his daughter, man that would also take a long time to get used to, was the intelligent one in that marriage.

Deciding to continue on, Unohana asked another question.

"I am curious, but was the circumstance you were talking about involve the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

Kushina was shocked that they knew, and asked how she knew.

"Kenpachi-kun, Hitsugaya-Taicho, and Kuchiki-Taicho were in the Elemental Nations in order to konso the spirits that appeared because of the Kyuubi." Unohana answered.

Unohana then checked the clock (Yes they have clocks as well) next to Kushina and noticed that it was getting rather late.

"Kushina-san, why don't you go ahead and go to bed. It is getting late, and you will need your energy for tomorrow. We can continue our conversation at a later date. Yachiru-chan, it's time to go to bed." Unohana told the little girl.

"But Mommy braidy-chan I want to stay up!" Yachiru told her.

"Sorry Yachiru-chan, but you need to go to bed, and regain your energy if you want to help Kenpachi-kun train the 11th Division." Unohana pointed out.

"Hmm, good idea! I better go to bed, so I can play with them (I.e. kick everyone's ass) tomorrow!" Yachiru shouted, whilst everyone in the 11th Division suddenly felt a chill go down their spines.

When everyone went to bed, Kenpachi turned to his wife, and pointed something out.

"So, should one of us go to the Elemental Nations to check on what's-his-name?" He asked.

"We can ask Yamamoto-Sotaicho tomorrow, but we need to go to bed. It's getting late." Unohana said. So Kenpachi followed his wife to their bedroom, all the while wondering what was going to happen next.

**The Next Day**

Kenpachi faced Yamamoto in the Taicho meeting room. Beside him were the other Taichos, with Yamamoto in front of him.

"So Zaraki-Taicho, you had something you wanted to talk to me about?" Yamamoto asked.

Inwardly Kenpachi cursed. He wanted to talk to Yamamoto about this alone, but it just so happened there would be a meeting today. So now he had to tell not only Yamamoto, but _all _of the other Taichos.

'I hate my life.'

"Just for the record, I hate all of you for holding this meeting today. But anyone remember that woman, Kushina?" Kenpachi asked.

Although most of the Taichos felt their eyebrows tick due to what he said, a few nodded their heads when he asked about Kushina.

"Kushina-chan? Isn't she that cute redhead that appeared a couple of weeks ago? Let me guess, she noticed me, and now she has felt herself grow weak with desire?" Kyoraku asked with a perverted grin.

Unohana felt her eyes widen slightly, as she thought, 'Uh oh'.

Kenpachi turned his head and regarded Kyoraku with a fierce glare with some spiritual pressure coming out.

"Kyoraku, you asshole, if you talk about my daughter like that again, then I'll cut your balls off." Kenpachi said evilly.

Kyoraku paled, while the other Taicho's noticed what he said.

"You have a daughter? Well holy shit." Gin remarked, eyes opening slightly in shock.

Some Taichos however were thinking along the lines of, 'ANOTHER ONE!? Just how many children does Zaraki have?!'

"Your daughter? Please elaborate Zaraki-Taicho." Yamamoto ordered.

"Well, remember when I broke your nose when I thought my fiancé and our kid were dead?" Kenpachi asked.

At Yamamoto's hesitant nod, he continued.

"Well, apparently they were alive and probably went into hiding when they're village was destroyed. They ended up in a place called Uzu no Kuni, where my fiancé married some other guy, and they took on the Uzumaki clan name. My long-lost daughter ended up here a few weeks ago, and I learned something interesting." Kenpachi told them.

"And that would be?" Yamamoto asked, although he had a feeling on where this was going.

"It turns out Kushina had a son before she died, and you know what? That kid, my grandson apparently, has the damn Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside of him!" Kenpachi practically shouted.

The other Taichos eyes widened in surprise at this.

"So what is it you want exactly Zaraki-Taicho?" Yamamoto asked, although he had a very good feeling on what Kenpachi wanted.

"Well, can I take a vacation for a few years? Someone has to teach the runt how to defend himself from everyone." Kenpachi told them.

The other Taichos were yet again surprised. But Yamamoto was expecting this, and already had an answer.

"I'm sorry Zaraki-Taicho, but we need you here to keep the 11th Division in proper working order, and you know we can not directly interfere with ryoka."

"Oh really? Well please explain to me why so many shinigami like to go to the human world and hang out with the ryoka. Also please explain why we have worked with ryoka in order to kill Aizen? And let's not forget the fact that recently you've been going to the human world in order to-"

"That's enough!" Yamamoto shouted looking slightly embarrassed.

"My point is, is that we've worked beside ryoka, rescued ryoka, and stormed a fortress to help a ryoka, so I don't see what the problem is with me going and helping another one? Besides, you have to look at things from another angle. Yachiru is capable of keeping the 11th in good working condition, and I also have Ikkaku and Yumichika doing the paperwork. That and do you really want to risk the kid becoming an outcast, hating the world, and becoming just as evil if not more so than Aizen? If that happened we would have an incredibly large amount of souls appearing which in turn would attract hollows. While I admit that having so many hollows in one place sounds great, you people, for reasons I've yet to figure out, dislike violence. So seriously ya' old geezer, the decision is not that hard to figure out." Kenpachi reasoned.

To say all of the Taichos would be shocked is like saying Yachiru only likes candy a little bit. The largest understatement of the millennium! Not once had they ever heard Kenpachi use such a good deal of logic and reasoning, without violence.

Yamamoto who was coming over his shock had to grudgingly admit that Kenpachi was right. Yachiru was capable of keeping the grunts in the 11th in shape, and he made a mental note to himself to find a way to get _all_ of the Taichos to do their paperwork, instead of getting someone else to do it. Also if Kenpachi could get the kid to be a good soul for when he died, they could have a powerful ally with them. Yamamoto grudgingly had to admit that Kenpachi had his moments when he could be absolutely brilliant. He also had to admit that he was glad that didn't happen too often in cases like this.

"(Sigh) well Zaraki-Taicho I must admit that you have excellent reasoning. But it will take some time for me to make a decision-" Yamamoto was cut off by an annoyed Kenpachi.

"Enough of this shit! Every moment you waste deciding if it's worth helping the gaki is every moment those idiot villagers in Konoha will use to try and kill him! So hurry up and make a damn decision!" Kenpachi yelled.

Yamamoto glared at Kenpachi, who just shrugged it off, before thinking, 'I am _way_ too old for this crap.'

"(Sigh) Alright you can go, but you must return back to Soul Society, when the child is around twelve years old. He should be pretty strong by then, and if the information I received from people like Senju Tobirama is correct, than the boy should be attending the Shinobi academy when the others graduate. So you had better make him strong Zaraki-Taicho." Yamamoto answered.

"Ha thanks old geezer! Well, I'm off to train a potential me!" Kenpachi shouted happily, whilst ignoring some of the Taichos pale at the mere thought of another Kenpachi.

"One more thing Zaraki-Taicho." When Kenpachi turned back to Yamamoto he continued.

"I have no doubt you will be killing people in the Elemental Nations, so when you do, you must send the souls to the other side. So you will not only need a Gigai, but plenty of Soul Candy. So go and get a Gigai prepared, and bring plenty of Soul Candy. If you run out, then return here to receive more. And try not to go overboard with the killing." Yamamoto informed him.

"I can kill too?! This is the greatest vacation ever!" Kenpachi laughed maniacally as he ran out of the room.

"Don't we still have a meeting?" Asked Ukitake.

"Yes, so while we are here, can someone bring in Kusajishi-Fukutaicho. She will have to be the substitute Taicho until Zaraki returns. Kuchiki-Taicho, you can bring her here." Yamamoto said, as Byakuya paled, and he thought something very un Kuchiki-like.

'Damn.'

**With Kenpachi a couple of hours later**

Kenpachi glared at the tiny, whimpering figure in front of him. It took him awhile, but he finally had everything prepared for when he went to the Elemental Nations, and the only thing left, was to get through the gate. He also decided to inform Yachiru of his little trip…she was not thrilled. After much screaming and questions as to why she couldn't come, and he had to go, he told her he would be helping her nephew. Since she and Kushina were sisters in a way, then Naruto could be considered Yachiru's nephew. That calmed her down a little, but she warned him that he needed to bring back a souvenir for her. After convincing Yumichika to make her a very small haori to show she was the new temporary Taicho, he left her with Byakuya, who was not pleased about being the unfortunate shinigami to bring Yachiru to the meeting. Now, Kenpachi had to get through the gate, but he had a little problem with it.

"Hurry and open the damn gate, or else when I come back I'll rip your arm out of its socket!" Kenpachi threatened.

"I-I'm sorry Zaraki-Taicho, but t-the g-gate won't be able to lock on to K-Konoha." The tiny (compared to Kenpachi) shinigami stuttered out.

Kenpachi's glare only intensified, before asking, "Why the hell not?"

"W-when the K-Kyuubi attacked Konoha, we were a-able to lock the g-gate onto the K-Kitsune's massive spiritual power, b-but with the K-Kyuubi gone, we have no target that the gate can lock onto. You could end up anywhere in the Elemental Nations!"

"Like I give a damn?! Open the gate, and maybe I won't consider kicking your ass!" Kenpachi ordered.

The shinigami scurried over, and opened a gate as quickly as he could. When it was open, Kenpachi ran forward, disappearing into the Elemental Nations.

**Unknown Location**

Kenpachi was in his Gigai, and he appeared in what looked like a desolate wasteland, with no life around for miles. Looking around, he spotted a near bye Shinobi with a symbol of two rocks on his headband, so Kenpachi called him over.

"Hey you, I need to ask you something real quick." Kenpachi asked the smaller in size Shinobi, who appeared to be a Jounin.

"Eh, what do you want?" The man asked in a gruff tone.

"I'm looking for a place called Konoha, do you know where it is?" Kenpachi asked.

The man's eyes narrowed in anger before asking harshly," Why the hell should I tell you?"

Kenpachi frowned before answering.

"Because if you don't tell me, then I'm killing your ass." Kenpachi growled out.

Smirking, the man replied, "Ha! I'm a Jounin you baka! What makes you think you can kill me?!"

The Jounin pulled out a kunai and rushed towards Kenpachi, believing he could kill him. Poor delusional bastard.

Thirty seconds later

The Jounin was sprawled on the ground, clutching what used to be his left arm, as Kenpachi cut the thing completely off, and his right leg was completely shattered.

Walking over to the weakened Jounin, Kenpachi stepped on the man and added pressure before speaking again.

"Now I'm gonna ask again. _Where. Is. Konoha_?" Kenpachi asked.

The Jounin, knowing there was no way he could escape, answered.

"We're at a border, but Konoha is extremely far in that general direction somewhere." He said before pointing to where Konoha is with his only remaining arm.

"However it would take a normal person a couple of years before they reach that damn village, the distance between here and there is so great."

Kenpachi glared and released a decent amount of bloodlust into the air, before thinking.

'Damn. Perhaps I should've waited for the gate to be fixed.'

After plunging his sword into the man chest, he popped a piece of Soul Candy into his mouth, allowing his spirit to get out of the Gigai.

The Jounin's spirit was hovering above his dead body, when Kenpachi appeared over the Gigai.

"What the hell is going on?! What happened?!" He yelled, obviously unnerved about what was going on. And to think he was a Jounin.

"First off, I'm a Shinigami, second I'm here to send you to either Soul Society or heaven as you would probably call it, or hell. Now stay still so I can send you off." Kenpachi ordered.

The Jounin could do nothing as Kenpachi wasted no time whatsoever in performing a konso, but since the man was corrupt in life, the gates of hell appeared and dragged the screaming man inside. Kenpachi wasn't affected because he's seen this happen hundreds of times, so he went back into his Gigai.

"Crap, I hate these things. I feel so much weaker with them." Kenpachi commented on his Gigai, before he started running in the general direction in which Konoha would be in, already knowing that Naruto's life was in danger if he didn't hurry.

And to think the vacation started off so well.

End Chapter

A/n: How was it? I really hoped you all enjoyed it. Now the next story that will be updated is **Naruto of the Band of Seven, **and I hope you enjoy it.

Now I don't know everything about the Bleach inventions like Gigai, but I hope what I put in here was satisfactory.

And Naruto finally makes his appearance, in the next chapter and I bet you are all looking forward to it.

Now, while I mentioned earlier that I don't like giving spoilers too much, I will tell you all this. Someone will have a harem but it isn't Kenpachi, and Naruto already has a harem. Unfortunately I keep wondering if I should add even more women to Naruto's harem like Konan for instance. And for those thinking the harem is too big, than trust me when I say that there are stories in which Naruto is paired with around twenty women, and I know for a fact that Naruto will not be paired with that many in this story.

I do not know when the next chapter will be out, but I hope it won't take as long as this one did.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Well everyone here is the next chapter, and I apologize for the long update. After this chapter I will (Hopefully) update **Harry the Explosive Puppet Master**. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing, and I hope you all enjoy this.

Now I received a couple of questions involving why Kushina dislikes Minato so much.

Well my reasoning is that if you remember in the first chapter, Kushina begged Minato to have someone else seal away Kyuubi, so that Minato would be able to properly protect Naruto, and also prevent the village from hating him. Minato ignored this, claiming it was his duty as Hokage to stop the Kyuubi, and he mentioned how the villagers would treat Naruto like a hero.

In this story, both Minato and Sarutobi think too much with their hearts and not enough with their brains, but Kushina has a balance between thinking with her heart and her brain. Well at least in this fic she does.

Kushina feels that because of Minato, Naruto is alone and she knows he will be hated. And she is right for the most part. She loved him at first, but when he condemned their sons life, merely out of blind faith to the villagers, than she lost all love she ever held for him, and she greatly dislikes him now, but there is still a chance that she will forgive him one day.

Now, if Minato had someone else seal away Kyuubi, he could have told people Naruto was his son, which in turn would make sure that the villagers would trust Naruto more. And if the information leaked to other Nations, they may send assassins or they may not in order to avoid risking war.

And tell me one place that is willing to wage war against the Yondaime Hokage, the most powerful Shinobi to ever come out of the strongest of all of the hidden villages, and also someone who could kill dozens of Shinobi in mere seconds. And most of the Shinobi in Konoha know to always follow their leader's orders, and that would be to protect his son at all costs, and it would be incredibly stupid to disobey the Yondaime. So not only would Naruto most likely be safe from foreign Shinobi until he himself was a Shinobi, but he would not be the village pariah.

This is just a theory, and if anyone can provide a good counter argument that disproves mine, than I will openly recognize the fact that you are right. But I hope this has satisfied those who were wondering. Now for those wondering, I don't hate Minato or Sarutobi, if anything, I think they're really cool; I just think they were both foolish for putting so much faith in the village.

Oh, and I'm officially adding Konan to Naruto's harem. I think it would be both fun and challenging, and I can just imagine it. Man, these took a lot of space, and I apologize for that. Well, let's start the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. If I did, Kenpachi would play a bigger role.

Chapter 3

It was night on October Tenth. In the heart of Hi no Kuni, in the village of Konohagakure no Sato, there was a festival going on. This festival was to celebrate the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It was a joyous celebration for all, except for one. This exception was a young boy, no older than three years old. He was at first excited about the festival, but when he appeared after being kicked out of the orphanage, he was chased away by a bunch of drunks. They eventually formed into a large mob, chasing the poor boy all over the village.

This boy had golden blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek.

His name was Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

They chased him into an alleyway, where he was trapped, and so they began beating the poor boy to within an inch of his life. But what they didn't know was the fact the young Naruto would have someone here soon. And this person was practically a torrent of unimaginable power.

This would be the night young Naruto's life would change forever.

**Outside Konoha**

Within the forests surrounding Konoha was a man. This man was incredibly large, probably 6'5". He was very muscular, and had his hair spiked in numerous directions with _bells_ of all things on the tips. He had an eye-patch covering his right eye. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but instead a blood-red trench coat on. He was also wearing a pair of black cargo jeans, and he had an oddly shaped katana at his side. The man carried an aura of power, so great only a fool would willingly fight him. That's probably why about a quarter of Iwa had been annihilated not too long ago, and he got the nickname 'Nightmare'. As he walked over to the gates surrounding Konoha, a couple of Chunin made themselves known.

"Halt! State your name and business!" One of them demanded.

"Name's unimportant, but is this Konoha?" He asked.

The Chunin looked at him oddly before replying.

"Yeah, but why are you here?" The Chunin asked.

"I'm on business, now open the gate and I'll leave you alone." The man ordered, with a terrifying glare coming from his only visible eye.

"What kind of business?" The Chunin asked, narrowing his eyes, and pulling out a kunai in a threatening gesture, hoping not to convey how terrified he was of this man.

The man sighed in annoyance, before pulling out some papers he 'borrowed'. If it was up to him, he would have just killed the guys, but he had to get into Konoha with as little casualties as possible. The old man was angry enough with the Iwa incident.

"This good enough?" He asked in annoyance.

The Chunin's eyes traveled over the paper, before nodding to the other guards to open the gate.

"Enjoy your time in Konohagakure." The Chunin said as he gestured towards the village.

"Tch, whatever." And with that, the man walked into the village.

As he walked through the gate, he noticed how people were walking without a care in the world, and it disgusted him. People were walking as though there was no tragedy three years ago. People were drunk, laughing, and a few were mourning for their loved ones who died three years ago. But they meant little to the walking giant, as he explored the place looking for someone.

Fortunately, as he walked, people were leaving a wide berth for him, which allowed him to see through the crowd easier. This proved beneficial, as he followed down the street, and his sharp hearing heard some noise coming from an alleyway. Deciding to follow it, he was rewarded with the sight of a mob of about twenty people, taking turns beating something. The man could see a little bit of golden blonde hair, and he immediately had a good suspicion as to who it was.

But just to be sure, 'cause the old man would have a cow if there was another massacre, he walked up to the front, pushing people harshly to get to the current punching bag. When he got to the front, he finally saw who it was, and as he does, he feels one thing.

Rage. Pure unbridled rage is what the man is feeling as he looks at this. _No one_ does this to one of his relatives and lives. His killing intent is so strong; the villagers stop what they're doing, and looked at him with fear in their eyes.

"Hello bitches." The man growled out with a smile full of malice as he turned around.

"W-who are you?" One of the villagers asked in a frightened voice as they backed away.

"Me? Well quite frankly I'm the grandfather of the little boy you're attacking, but you can just call me ZARAKI KENPACHI!!" He shouted with a final explosion of killing intent that froze everyone in place. Unsheathing his sword, he charged the frightened group of people, laughing like a madman as the slaughter began.

People tried to run away from him like the idiots they were, only to be cut down into numerous pieces. Zaraki's fury was unmatched as the villagers faced the wrath of 'Nightmare Zaraki', a wrath that few people would willingly fight. Within moments, the last villager fell to Kenpachi's might, and he knew he would have to help Naruto and fast, before shinobi investigated, having no doubt sensed his little slaughter.

Quickly turning around and sheathing his sword, Kenpachi approached the unconscious form of his grandson, and just as he thought, the boy looked a lot like his father. Kneeling down to pick him up, he tensed as he sensed the shinobi appear behind him. Although he didn't show it, Kenpachi was ready to kill them all, and run with Naruto. One of the shinobi stood out amongst the other six ANBU. He was a shinobi in black armor, and looked like he was in his late sixties. He approached the scene of the massacre with no small amount of horror.

"W-what have you done?" Was the first thing he asked, with a look of total shock and horror.

"Simple, I killed the bastards harming my grandson. You have a problem with that old man?" Kenpachi asked, turning towards the old man, with a terrifying killer intent pressed upon the shinobi.

"G-grandson?!" Sarutobi asked, completely shocked.

"Yeah, you deaf or something?!" Kenpachi yelled.

Struggling to regain his breath, Sarutobi leveled a glare at the imposing figure before him.

"I-I don't believe you! Naruto-kun has no family!" Sarutobi yelled, angry that this…this _thing_ dared to claim to be related to someone he saw as a grandson.

Chuckling darkly, Kenpachi drew his sword, and added a bit more killing intent to the morons.

"It doesn't matter what you think. I'm taking the kid out of this shit hole, and I dare one of you morons to try and stop me."

"I don't think so!" One of the ANBU rushed towards Kenpachi, intent on skewering him, and hopefully Naruto with his ninja-to. What a moron.

Chuckling even more, Kenpachi disappeared and re-appeared behind the man and a moment later, the ANBU exploded in a shower of blood and guts.

Frowning, Kenpachi merely looked at him before turning his attention to the scared stiff shinobi in front of him.

"Well that was boring. Hopefully one of you shits will be more fun." Kenpachi looked all the more eager to find out.

"You monster!" Performing hand seals, Sarutobi shouted after completing his jutsu.

"**Doton: Yomi Numa!"**

From underneath Kenpachi, a swamp appeared trapping him in it.

Frowning again, Kenpachi just walked out of it with absolutely no problem. Seriously, who would think a mere swamp could hold a Shinigami, especially one as powerful as him even if he was at one-fifth of his original power?

Sarutobi however was shocked.

"H-how did you do that?! No one has ever escaped this jutsu!"

"Yeah, well you 'shinobi' rely too much on your pathetic jutsu. Try to fight like men for once in your life." Kenpachi replied, before charging the scared shinobi.

Sarutobi jumped over the giant, because since they were in an alleyway, there was little room to maneuver. Fortunately, Sarutobi wasn't who Kenpachi was charging at.

The ANBU with the Hokage were scared, because Kenpachi was headed straight towards them. Earlier, the ANBU sent out a small but noticeable killing intent at the unconscious boy behind him, and quite frankly that pissed off Kenpachi. So he decided to deal with the problem the same way that he solved all of his problems. He would simply kill it.

Charging at them, Kenpachi grinned as he slashed at the first ANBU he saw, one who was wearing a bear mask.

The other ANB jumped away, and stuck to the walls with chakra, but the bear masked one was too slow to get away in time, and was cut in half from his left shoulder to his right hip.

The other ANBU sprung into action, and started to perform hand seals, and when they finished, they shouted.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**!" Shouted a kiwi masked ANBU.

"**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu**!" Shouted a cat masked ANBU.

"**Doton: Doryuu Endan**!" Shouted a boar masked ANBU.

"**Katon: Endan**!" Shouted a snake masked ANBU.

"**Doton: Domu**!" Shouted a hawk masked ANBU, who soon shot a spear made of earth at the fearsome opponent.

The ANBU all smirked as the attacks headed straight for Kenpachi, as did Sarutobi. He knew that the ANBU sent killer intent at Naruto, so he would just have to punish them later.

The attacks headed straight for Kenpachi, but right before the attacks could collide, he sent a burst of spiritual pressure strong enough to dispel the katon jutsus, and as for the doton jutsu, they collided but didn't leave so much as a scratch on him. As for the shuriken in the **Housenka no Jutsu**, hell they just bounced off of his incredibly hard gigai.

Everyone was dumbstruck as their powerful jutsu had no effect on the monster before them.

"That all? Holy crap, you shit heads are pathetic. My training alone takes more effort than this! I swear if you were any more pathetic, I'd have to kill myself in shame!" Kenpachi insulted, obviously annoyed to be facing such weak opponents.

The others were furious however. No one insults them, but before they could begin another chain of hand seals, Kenpachi leaped into the air, and before he could react, the hawk masked ANBU was impaled through the heart.

Falling back down to the alleyway, Kenpachi sneered before removing his sword from his victim. When he landed, he suddenly leapt to the side, barely dodging some kunai thrown at him, and catching a couple before they flew past. Reacting quickly, he threw the kunai back where they were thrown, both hitting the heads of their respective targets: the heads of the snake and kiwi masked ANBU with enough force to pierce the masks.

Now all that was left were the cat and boar masked ANBU, along with one Hokage.

Deciding to end this, Kenpachi rushed towards the building with the nearest ANBU on it, and punched it. Now this may not seem like much, but when that punch dangerously shook the building, well that was enough to make the cat masked ANBU lose control of his chakra, thus making him plummet.

Quickly jumping, Kenpachi grabbed the man by his throat and plunged his sword directly through his stomach.

Five down, two to go.

While Kenpachi had his back turned, the last ANBU rushed behind him, ninja-to drawn, ready to impale this monster as he dropped the dead opponent. At the last second, Kenpachi turned around, and grabbed the arm, a mere moment away before it could impale him. Twisting the arm roughly, the ANBU flinched in pain, but that distraction was enough for Kenpachi to decapitate him.

"Well, you're all that's left old geezer. Still think you can stop me from getting the kid?" Kenpachi asked.

"How could you do this?! What have these people ever done to you?!" Sarutobi asked, full of fury.

Eye narrowed dangerously, Kenpachi's voice was filled completely with malice as he spoke.

"What have they done to me? What has my grandson done to them?!"

Caught off guard by this maneuver, Sarutobi spoke again.

"Why do you referring to him as your grandson? As far as I know, all of Naruto-kuns family is dead." Sarutobi spoke gravely.

"You really want to know? Fine, remember Uzumaki Kushina?"

When Sarutobi nodded, Kenpachi continued.

"Yeah, I'm her father. Now do you understand?" Kenpachi asked annoyed.

Eyes widening, Sarutobi was unable to respond for a few moments, before he finally regained his composure.

"Is there any way, that we can perhaps discuss this in my office? I don't want anyone to overhear something important, if what you say is true. Besides, I am still a bit skeptical of your claim." Sarutobi suggested.

Thinking it over quickly, Kenpachi finally nodded gruffly, though he did give one final warning.

"Alright, but if you try something funny, let's just say these assholes deaths will seem merciful." He warned while fingering his now sheathed sword, with his infamous shark-like smile.

Gulping, Sarutobi nodded and they left the alleyway, with Kenpachi carrying Naruto, although Sarutobi still kept his guard up. As they were walking down the streets, it was mostly deserted, except for a few shinobi rushing towards the scene of where the battle took place.

Stopping in front of the Hokage, some Chunin bowed respectfully.

"Hokage-sama, what has happened? We all felt that incredible killing intent not too long ago and we were worried." One of them said.

"Do not worry about the situation. It has all been taken care of, but someone has snuck into the village, and killed some of our ANBU. Quickly take the bodies away, and be careful. I am sure that whoever has done it has long since fled." Sarutobi lied cleverly.

"Hai Hokage-sama." The Chunin bowed before rushing to the scene.

"Nice lie." Kenpachi complimented as they continued.

"Well, I _am_ the Hokage, and when you've been in politics as long as I have, you tend to learn a few things." Sarutobi replied, with a chuckle despite the serious situation.

As they continued to walk, more villagers started to appear and most, if not all of them, glared at Naruto hatefully.

One drunken villager threw a knife at Naruto, but Kenpachi quickly caught it, and threw it right back at the attacker, piercing his heart. The other villagers, even Sarutobi, were shocked at this. Some villagers shouted obscenities at Kenpachi, and tried to throw things at him like broken bottles, stones, and kunai, somehow they completely missed the fact that the Hokage was there.

Kenpachi caught some of the things thrown, before throwing them back at the villagers, with some stones breaking bones, and glass bottle shattering on their heads (If that didn't kill them, then the shards that imbedded themselves in their heads did).

Finally he just had enough.

"WILL YOU STOP THIS SHIT ALREADY?!" He yelled, unleashing his spiritual pressure.

The villagers stopped what they were doing, staring at him in shock, as his spiritual pressure dropped on them like a two-ton house

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP ASSHOLES! I'VE BEEN IN THIS PLACE FOR LESS THAN AN HOUR, AND ALREADY YOU BASTARDS ARE PISSING ME OFF! KEEP THIS SHIT UP, AND I'LL CARVE YOU ALL UP LIKE SOME DAMN PIGS, UNDERSTAND?!" To emphasize, Kenpachi slung Naruto over his shoulder, pulled out his sword and thrust it into the first person he saw.

The others were stunned speechless, and finally some villagers started to regain their courage, before Sarutobi spoke up, voice full of fury

"Enough of this! ANBU, arrest these people and take them to Ibiki!" Sarutobi shouted, growing infuriated.

Suddenly some ANBU who fortunately did not hate Naruto appeared, and started to arrest the protesting crowd.

Turning to Kenpachi, Sarutobi frowned before speaking.

"I am sorry about this behavior. The villagers tend to get a bit out of hand on this particular day. Although I must ask that you try to refrain from killing them." He said.

Kenpachi waved him off, before replying, "Whatever, but try and control them. I tell ya' if my Division acted like this, I'd kick their asses so much that their kids, if they had kids, would feel it." Kenpachi replied with a small chuckle.

"Division?" Sarutobi asked as they continued their trek to the Hokage Tower.

"Explain later." He merely replied, while he was actually angry at himself for slipping off.

Sarutobi accepted that, and fortunately there were no more incidents on the way to the Hokage Tower. As they entered, Kenpachi noticed several people glare at Naruto. Getting pissed off with this, Kenpachi sent another burst of Killer Intent, making several people require a new change of pants. After walking up several steps, they encountered Sarutobi's secretary who let them in with no problem.

Sitting behind his desk, Sarutobi leveled a fierce look upon the imposing figure before him after activating a sound barrier around the office.

"Now explain." Sarutobi growled out, hoping that would intimidate Kenpachi. He didn't even flinch.

Sighing in annoyance, Kenpachi told Sarutobi everything he knew, even about the Gotei 13 and several things involving the afterlife in order for things to make sense, otherwise it would just become confusing. Hey this is Zaraki Kenpachi, there is no way he is gonna be a coward and hope the old man forgot about what he mentioned about his Division. Sarutobi's face went from annoyed, shocked, to pale enough to make a ghost jealous (No pun intended).

"You still alive?" Kenpachi asked after a few minutes of silence.

Snapping out of his shock, Sarutobi quickly addressed a level gaze at Kenpachi.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" He asked.

"Do I look like I give a damn if you believe me or not? Face it, I'm taking the kid out of here, and if you think you can stop me (He grabs his sword's handle) than go ahead and try." He finished with a shark-like smile.

"Err, is that really necessary?"

"Maybe. You can either be an annoying bastard I kill, or you can shut the hell up and pretend you never saw me." He suggested.

"Hmm, if I let Naruto-kun go with you what will happen to him?" He asked, concerned for the boy's safety.

"Well, I'm gonna train him to be a badass just like me. Maybe introduce him to his mother and grandmother-"

"Wait, Kushina-chan is dead, you can't introduce them." Sarutobi told him

Kenpachi just stared, and stared, and what do you know he stared some more.

"Oh right, afterlife forgot." Sarutobi murmured, having forgotten about that.

"Now as I was saying." Kenpachi growled out, annoyed at being interrupted.

"I will probably introduce him to his mother and grandmother, train him be better than that moron of a father of his, and overall make him the biggest badass these countries have ever seen." He mentioned with an excited grin.

"Well, if you do take Naruto, I want you to bring him back when he is twelve, that way he can graduate from the shinobi academy." Sarutobi told him, hoping Naruto would protect the village, just like his father did.

"Yeah, well the old man wants me to bring the kid back anyway, so whatever."

"Alright I will allow this, but only if you give me your word that Naruto will be safe and he will return when the other academy students become gennin." Sarutobi demanded.

"I ain't gonna make any promises of him being safe, but he will return when he's twelve like I said." Kenpachi replied, growing more and more annoyed to be wasting his time here.

"If he won't be safe, I see no reason for him to go with you." Sarutobi growled.

"Yeah, like he was any safer here?" Kenpachi shot back, making Sarutobi flinch.

Sarutobi stammered, trying to find an excuse for the villagers behavior, but after a few attempts, he finally realized that there was no excuse. He then tried to find a reason to let Naruto stay, but again, he couldn't find anything. Finally, he just sighed and leveled a cold look at Kenpachi.

"Alright, I will allow him to go with you, but you will protect him, understood?" He asked, cold stare turning into a glare.

Kenpachi merely waved him off before turning to the little blonde boy finally regaining consciousness. When he finally awoke, he looked at Sarutobi and the odd man curiously, before greeting them.

"Hey old man, who's the weird guy?" He asked, while ignoring Kenpachi's eye twitch.

"Well Naruto-kun, this man is Zaraki Kenpachi, and he would like to take you away on a training trip." Sarutobi told him, careful to observe Naruto's reaction, not knowing that Kenpachi was doing the same.

Confused by this Naruto, could only look at the giant in curiosity, before asking the first thing to come to mind.

"Why would he want to train me? No one has ever wanted to help me with something before." He asked with sadness. Sarutobi felt a pang in his heart, and Kenpachi just glared at the Sandiame.

"Look kid, as your grandfather, it's my job to help you. I'm not exactly happy about it, but considering how you're being treated in this shithole (Sarutobi glares at him for swearing in front of a child) I have to make sure you're at least somewhat strong to show these shitheads not to screw with you." He told him, only to look surprised as the boy was gaping.

"G-grandfather?! But the old man said my family was dead!" He shouted.

Sarutobi looked sad as he answered the boy's unasked question.

"To tell you the truth Naruto-kun, I thought so too, but it appears as though I was wrong."

"Wait! If you're my grandfather, how come you never came for me?!" Naruto asked while glaring, well at least as much a child _could_ glare, which isn't very impressive.

Kenpachi released his own glare, making Naruto shrink in fear, as he answered, "Because I didn't even know I had a grandson until two years ago, and it took me that long to get here. I would have been here sooner, but…let's just say a hidden village pissed off the wrong guy, and another old man was far from pleased with how I handled the situation." He actually didn't look ashamed, instead it looked as though he was…proud? But seriously, that was one busy night, especially when he had to send the souls to the other side. Speaking of which, wasn't he supposed to do something?

Wait a second…didn't he need to…oh crap.

"Crap! I need to finish that job real quick. You, old guy watch over the kid for a few minutes, I'll be back!" With that Kenpachi quickly ran out of the room leaving behind a couple of confused people, and as he popped a piece of Soul Candy in his mouth he started thinking.

'I swear I hate this part, oh well maybe a Hollow or a dozen will show up.' And with that Kenpachi, now without a gigai ran off to where he killed everyone, in order to send the spirits to either Heaven or Hell.

**About Five minutes later**

"Shit, that took longer than expected." Kenpachi muttered as he entered. The confused little boy immediately turned his attention to the giant, while the Hokage was merely glad Naruto was no longer asking questions. Kenpachi immediately noticed that there were some scrolls on the Hokage's desk that were most certainly not there before.

"Where were you?" He asked innocently.

"Uh, well I got a job earlier to escort a couple of people to their new home?" Kenpachi mentally berated himself for being such a bad liar. Well, _technically_ he wasn't lying.

"Oh ok, but can I ask you something?" Naruto asked, completely believing it.

Kenpachi shrugged and said, "What the hell? Go ahead."

"Well, do you know who my parents are? If you're my grandfather, you should know who my parents are right?!" Naruto asked eagerly, looking excited at the idea.

"Yeah, why you ask? Didn't the old geezer tell you who they were?" He asked.

Naruto looked sad at this, and replied, "No he never told me, except that they are dead. But can you tell me about them?" He asked, looking hopeful once more, whilst not noticing Kenpachi shoot another glare at the Sandaime for not telling Naruto who his mother was.

"Yeah…your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina, my daughter apparently. As for your father, well I'll tell ya' when your older." He told him, than noticed the crestfallen appearance of the boy.

Yeah he was disappointed, but don't get him wrong, he was ecstatic to discover his mother's name, but he still very much wanted to know about his father.

Deciding to intervene before Naruto could become more disappointed, Sarutobi spoke up.

"Naruto-kun, before you get upset, just know that I have no doubt your father was a wonderful man. I may not know who he is, but I am sure you would be proud of him." It hurt Sarutobi to have to lie to him, but he felt it was best, especially considering how much was going on today.

Kenpachi snorted when he heard that, and he rolled his only visible eye, whilst Naruto just looked happy that someone thought that his father, whoever he was, was a great person.

"What's with the scrolls?" Kenpachi suddenly asked, getting annoyed that no one mentioned them.

"Oh these, well I want you to take them and teach them to Naruto as you travel. They teach numerous subjects such as explaining what chakra is, how to control it, and a few techniques that could help him." Sarutobi informed him.

"Are you kidding? Just give the kid a sword and teach him how to use it, and he'll be tough enough to fight anyone." Kenpachi told him, while scoffing at the thought of shinobi techniques, while Naruto was salivating.

"While that may be true, it can never hurt to be prepared." Sarutobi said in a voice that clearly ended the argument. Kenpachi looked like he wanted to argue more, but decided against it. It was obvious the old man was adamant about this.

Turning back to Naruto, who was looking at the scroll in glee, Kenpachi spoke up.

"Alright kid, we've wasted enough time with all this damn chatter. You're going on a training trip with me whether you want it or not, understand?" Kenpachi asked, looking down at him.

"Wait, will I at least get to come back and be a shinobi?" Naruto asked, trying to adjust with the whole situation.

"(Grunt) Why do people constantly ask about this, but yeah whatever, and don't worry about the old guy here. He was _more_ than happy to let you come with me." Kenpachi said, while slowly moving his hand to his sword, giving Sarutobi a pretty clear message.

As for Naruto, he was once again ecstatic. Finally after so long of people hating him, there was someone other than the old man who wanted to help him, and this man was his grandfather as well! This had to be the greatest day of his life!

"Alright, when do we leave?!" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Simple, right now." And with that, Kenpachi picked up the visibly surprised blonde, and walked out of the door.

"Wait!!" Sarutobi leapt from his seat, but as soon as he left the room, he noticed that Kenpachi had already left (Hey Zaraki is fast when he has incentive). He was currently unaware of how in a few minutes, they would both be gone from Konoha.

**A few minutes later**

Dropping the nauseous boy on the ground, Kenpachi turned his attention back to the village. Alright the first step was done. Now to work on step 2.

Last time he visited the Seireitei, Retsu managed to get Kenpachi to consider a step-by-step plan of things, in order to make things easier for him. He didn't really _want_ to, but the look in his wife's eyes made him reconsider. Hey she's scary when mad in even the smallest way. He was originally just going to barge in, rescue the kid, and kick the ass of everyone who got in the way. Now, thanks to Retsu, the plan was as follows:

Step 1: Save grandson from annoying village (check)

Step 2: Turn grandson into major badass (In progress)

Step 3: Return grandson to annoying village (Later)

Hey, it may not have been a very _good_ step-by- step plan, but it was simple and easy to remember, and quite frankly that's good enough.

Turning back to the boy who was now looking less likely to throw up, Kenpachi spoke up.

"Alright kid, pull yourself together, it's gettin' annoying."

Finally able to stand properly, Naruto looked excited, as he started talking rapidly.

"That was so cool! Am I gonna, be able to be that fast?! Can we do that again?! Will you teach me how to use a sword?!" And he just kept talking. And talking. And talking some more. Finally Kenpachi just had enough.

"SHUT UP!!" He yelled flaring his killing intent. Naruto stopped talking immediately, and looked terrified, as the killing intent pressed down on him, only this was far more powerful than what the villagers and a few shinobi threw at him.

Calming down, Kenpachi reigned in his killing intent, and looked at his young companion, who looked like he was scared more than any other time in his life.

"Eh, calm down kid, it was nothing. I can tell you now though that you're gonna have to get used to it, 'cause you'll be experiencing it a lot, understand?" He asked, his one eye boring into Naruto.

"Y-yeah." He squeaked.

"Good, now let's go, I don't wanna have to spend all night here." Kenpachi told him while walking off in a random direction.

"Hey wait!" Naruto yelled, running to catch up to him.

"Keep up kid, I ain't gonna slow down for ya'." He said.

Naruto nodded than asked a question.

"Hey do you know where we are going?" He asked.

Kenpachi stopped for a moment to think on that.

Well there's Suna…no the kid's too weak to handle it. Iwa? Again, kid's too weak. Can't go to Kumo either, even though he does want to climb those mountains.

'Aw crap.' Kenpachi thought, as he just realized that no place was good to star with the kid's training.

"Well…we're going that way." Kenpachi said pointing off in a random direction, hoping it would lead to a good place to train.

"Ok!" Naruto yelled excitedly, following after the giant.

And so the journey begins, for Zaraki Kenpachi and his grandson, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki…numerous people suddenly felt a chill go down their spines.

End Chapter

A/n: Well how was it? I really hope you all enjoyed it. I also hope I got Kenpachi's character right, but now that I think about it, do any of you think I caught his character in previous chapters?

Now, my Harry Potter story will hopefully be updated next, but unfortunately I'm at a writer's block for it. I know what I _want_ in it, but the difficulty is putting it _in_ the chapter, so yeah but hopefully I will get through this.

I'm going to refrain from writing chapters for new stories for a while, that way I can focus more attention on updating current stories, because the update time is becoming ridiculous! I am deeply ashamed of myself for procrastinating so much, so I will try and remedy this problem.

Anyway thank you for reading and please review


End file.
